1. Field
The following description relates to a gas sensor configured to detect a concentration of a target gas, an electronic apparatus including the gas sensor, and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas sensor is an apparatus for measuring a concentration of a specific gas, and may be a semiconductor-type gas sensor, an electrochemical gas sensor, a catalytic combustion method gas sensor, an optical sensor, or the like, according to a measurement principle. Among these, the semiconductor-type gas sensor uses a method of measuring an effect of a change of a resistance element during oxidation or reduction of a measurement material, and the electrochemical gas sensor uses a method of measuring an amount of ions generated by oxidizing/reducing a gas dissolved in an electrolyte.
Because most gases, except for an insert gas, have a tendency of oxidation/reduction, in the semiconductor-type gas sensor or the electrochemical gas sensor, a cross-talk phenomenon occurs, in which another gas coexisting with a target gas to be measured is also measured. Accordingly, measurement sensitivity for selectively measuring a specific gas is limited.
In addition, the olfactory organ of a human body can detect a smelly gas to a ppb (parts per billion) level. However, because the current gas sensor has a lower measurement sensitivity or resolution than the olfactory organ of the human body, it is difficult to measure a gas of a ppm (parts per million) level or less.